


make this chaos count

by wyverntail



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon Route, Background Relationships, Constellations, Home, Stargazing, The Power of Friendship™, background felileth, background hapivain, can it get better than that?, i don't think soooooo, two gals chillin in a meadow watchin' the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyverntail/pseuds/wyverntail
Summary: "Where are we going, Chatterbox?" She rolled her head back, staring up at the clear sky as they walked on the cobblestone path."Be patient, would you?" Byleth retorted.Shortly after the end of the war, Byleth leads Hapi to a clearing to enjoy the night sky together.Written for Hapi Week Prompts: Constellations | Home
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	make this chaos count

**Author's Note:**

> a smol hapi drabble ft. byleth banter and some stars 
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy! i love my gorls sm. 
> 
> big thanks to [Elasmosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasmosaurus/pseuds/Elasmosaurus) for the quick beta this morning!! i appreciate you <3

The chill autumn air sent a pleasant chill up Hapi's spine as she raised her arms above her head, stifling a yawn. She was the most rested she had been in… it had to be _years._ Years of chaos and commotion in Abyss she tried to tune out mixed with the never-ending movement of war. It was exhausting.

She was so tired of sleeping in a tent. And walking until night time. And nearly falling asleep on her horse from the monotonous travelling back and forth from the monastery and wherever they were going. The entire thing had her schedule messed up, which didn't bode well for not yawning, though Hapi kept it under control quite well if she said so herself.

It was starting to get really difficult not to sigh with all of the dark shit going on in their world, and she'd had about enough.

But things were starting to look up, at least a little bit.

Dimitri had taken his rightful place as king, swearing to bring the people together and discover the truth of what those wretched people did to her and others. And Byleth had promised to do her best as Archbishop to right the wrongs of the church. Nothing could ever erase their failures, but if anyone could put the church on the right path again, it would be Chatterbox.

It had to be.

Everyone had begun heading home, which was filled with so many goodbyes, she didn't want to think about it. A small wave and sometimes a hug was all she wanted to participate with, not letting herself indulge in the bittersweet melancholy of it all. They'd won a fucking war together, and now they were completely separated.

Even Sylvain and Felix had to leave, which left Byleth bugging Hapi and Yuri even more often than usual, not that she minded. Hapi didn't want to spar, but she could offer the company. She also didn't have her favourite brown eyes distracting her from the rest of the world's chaos for only a moment.

It was so many changes all at once— so little time to process it all.

Napping for a whole moon sounded like a _fantastic_ idea. Perhaps Linhardt had the right idea about life the entire time. Hapi could get on board with it.

But Byleth had asked her to stay up past her bedtime, and Hapi only stayed up for war, a certain redhead and now Byleth, apparently. Lately, the woman had been so busy, it made her want to yawn just looking at her. And that was dangerous. Hapi couldn't have that happening.

So, she stayed up. And now Byleth was leading Hapi down the winding path to the small town, with no indication of their end destination.

"Where are we going, Chatterbox?" She rolled her head back, staring up at the clear sky as they walked on the cobblestone path.

"Be patient, would you?" Byleth retorted.

"I've had enough of walking places I don't know," Hapi looked straight again, glaring at the side of Byleth's head. "How dare you call me impatient when you're marrying the embodiment of impatience."

Byleth's gaze snapped over to hers, and she couldn't help the slight smirk. That caught a nerve. It was too fun to push at Byleth's nearly non-existent buttons.

"Who said anything about marriage, _Mrs._ Gautier?"

A small pout formed on her lips at the comeback. "I'm surprised he didn't ask you before he left." She deflected. "Spiky was pacing so hard, I thought he would fall right into Abyss. And wouldn't Yuri-bird have quite the fit if he did?"

"Yeah, sure." Byleth waved her hand, picking up her pace.

Was that a faint blush on the Ashen Demon's cheeks?

Byleth adjusted the large canvas bag she was carrying on her shoulder, only distracting Hapi from bugging her friend for an instant. Their path was clearly taking them to the forest on the outskirts of town, which only piqued her curiosity more. Were they about to have a picnic under the stars?

How romantic of Chatterbox.

As they came to a clearing, Byleth looked over her shoulder with a faint smile. She led Hapi to the middle of the patch of tall grass, throwing the bag down when she found the right spot. It seemed like Byleth knew where she was going the whole time, which made Hapi wonder why she'd come all the way down to the meadow in the first place.

Solace from the chaos of the monastery the past year? Perhaps there was a river nearby that Hapi didn't know about, but that was unlikely.

The more probable answer was that she and Felix snuck off to this location to spar.

_Spar._

Whatever.

Both of their distractions were gone for the time being, so they could spend time together while the others were off doing whatever the hell they needed to do. Hapi didn't want to hear about it. The politics of it all made her want to rip her hair out even if she knew they were trying their best to change things for the better.

"When was the last time we had a good look at the sky?" Byleth asked, and Hapi had to think about it. It had been so rainy since they'd returned from Enbarr, it really was a wonder she hadn't looked up sooner. Had it really been that long?

"You want to look at the stars?"

"They're comforting." She shrugged, leaning down to grab a blanket out of the large canvas bag. The blanket ballooned as Byleth tossed it out, placing it over the grass before stomping the lumpy pieces down. She then pulled two small pillows out of the bag with a proud smile, shaking them like she'd gotten a great deal at the market.

"How the hell did you manage to fit that much stuff in that bag?"

"Magic." Byleth snorted, tossing the pillows on the ground. Like the epitome of grace, as one would imagine the Archbishop of Seiros would be, Byleth splayed herself out on the ground, shoving the pillow behind her head before propping one leg up on her knee as she stared up at the sky.

If only all those believers who flooded in to meet the new elegant Archbishop could see her now.

A choked laugh got stuck in Hapi's throat as she watched the woman tilt her head back, looking up at her with confused eyes. Byleth was everything Rhea wasn't. Unapologetically herself and always open to listening to opinions other than her own. Byleth valued friendship and human life more than the former Archbishop ever could. Not once had Byleth lied to her, and Hapi was inclined to believe that her friend would uphold her promise as she always did.

"What?"

"You're so graceful."

"Fuck you," She spat, followed by a chuckle. "Get over here and look at the damn sky with me."

Yeah. Hapi was alright with her being the new head of the church, even if she hated it.

Lowering herself to the ground beside Byleth, Hapi adjusted the pillow under her head as she got comfortable on the blanket. It wasn't the _worst_ thing ever. Honestly, if she closed her eyes for long enough, she probably could have fallen asleep with the sounds of the crickets and the wind blowing through the trees. The soft scent of the grass mingling with wildflowers in the field made her breathe more deeply, enjoying the quiet peace.

Instead, she looked up at the sky with her friend, marvelling in the hazy mingling of purple hues like rich ink in water. The white and yellow pinpricks she'd come to know so well from her childhood shone blue and red like dark magic flickering in candlelight. Shapes of the stories she'd heard as a child took form in her imagination as her eyes swept over the expanse of the sky, taking a moment to savour what memories she did have of the place she used to call home.

Byleth was right. It was comforting.

It would've been a beautiful time for a happy sigh.

"Do you think you'll go home soon?" Byleth asked quietly, almost like she was scared to ask the question. The implication of it made Hapi worry. She could understand how Byleth was feeling, with everyone suddenly leaving after being surrounded for so long. It was a jarring change, and Hapi didn't like it either.

Ever since she'd arrived in Abyss, she'd always had the Wolves. When Yuri had left on his travels, and Balthus decided to go on a mercenary expedition when the war started, Hapi felt a mild loneliness she could relate to when she was alone all those years ago. Thankfully, she still had Constance to listen to during her days, so she didn't die of boredom, but it got close a few times.

Hapi could only imagine it was a similar feeling to watching everyone else leave for Byleth.

And she hadn't even thought about going home yet. The idea of it was almost too overwhelming. It had been so long. Who knew what had changed? What if they didn't remember her? Or they rejected her? What if they weren't there anymore, or they were a complete figment of her imagination?

She wasn't ready to face it yet.

"No, not yet." Hapi tilted her head slightly, fixating her ruby eyes on an exceptionally bright star. "There's still too much to do in Abyss, and I don't want to dredge up any hard feelings with my parents.”

If there were parents to go home to.

Dark, Hapi.

"I'm sure they'd be elated to see you," Hapi felt Byleth's confused gaze on her. "If I wasn't stuck here, I'd go with you."

Hapi had to smile softly at the offer.

"Someday, Chatterbox."

"When you bring Sylvain to your village? I want to see that with my own two eyes." Byleth snorted, and Hapi felt a sense of dread rising in her chest. The thought of Sylvain in her village was terrifying, but he would probably get along with everyone quite well. He was charming like that, though her mother might be a tough one to crack from what she remembered.

Surely, they'd have many questions about why Hapi was bringing such a high member of the church who wanted to remove the majority of their stargazing equipment from the village. Still, Byleth could hold her own in that conversation. And they'd be wondering why she was bringing a few nobles along, as well.

So much explaining, so little time. The thought of it all gave Hapi a headache, but it had to be done at some point. And she wanted to bring them there. She missed the forest canopy, the scent of bark after a rainstorm, and the violent shaking of the leaves in the wind. Those memories stayed with her in her dreams.

If Hapi brought Byleth and Sylvain, that meant she'd have to bring Felix, of course. But then it was only right to bring her Wolves. They deserved to come along just as much as Hapi's newer friends, after hearing her stories over the past six years.

"Copper, you, Spiky, Yuri-bird, B, and Coco can come with me, sure." It felt nice saying everyone's names together. Some of her favourite people in the world. The ones that made her feel like she belonged, and the ones she was looking forward to making changes with. "We might have to wrangle B away from some people trying to get money from him, but we can do that, right? We won a war."

"Of course," Byleth nodded.

"But let's do that in a few years, alright?" Hapi stretched her arms up over her head, taking in a nice even breath to smell the grass and the beginning of leaves decaying. "I'm tired of fighting for now."

"Sounds good to me," Her friend replied, a soft smile in her voice. "The Fisherman's Pole is really bright tonight."

Hapi sat up instantly, staring down at the woman with furrowed brows.

"You need to stop hanging out with Yuri-bird. I don't know where you two get the idea of a _fishing pole_ constellation in the sky."

"It's right there," Byleth said, her own brows furrowing as she pointed up at the sky. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation again; Felix was bad enough."

"Don't compare me to Spiky!"

"Then come look!"

Hapi threw her head back on the pillow and watched as her friend's finger drew out the lines of a shape in the sky.

"See the rod, and at the end of the rod, that triangle is the fish? Felix tried to tell me it's a giant wyvern, but there's no way," Byleth insisted, dropping her hand with a small thud.

Hapi rolled her eyes, indulging in her friend's imaginary constellation as she enjoyed the next wave of the cool autumn breeze that blew by. She couldn't help but smile softly at her new place in life and what the future held. This new future with a great friend like Byleth, the Wolves, the rest of the Lions, the strays they’d picked up along the way, and the promise of a better tomorrow. She would fight tooth and nail to make sure they reached their goals, and perhaps, someday, she'd focus on lifting the stupid curse once and for all.

With friends like hers, she had no doubt they'd be able to do something.

For now, she was more than content watching her friend explain her constellation, an easy bout of laughter leaving her lips as Byleth finished demonstrating. It earned Hapi a small shove, but she couldn't help it.

Maybe the future wasn't looking so bad after all.

Even if some of her friends believed in a fishing pole in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> title based off the song jupiter by sleeping at last. good ol' space song. 
> 
> the constellation byleth is referring to is from my fic [the courage of stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072964) where byleth learns that jeralt made up the entire night sky her whole life and felix finds it absolutely bananas. i actually used real constellations and renamed them based on jeralt's brain and what i thought he'd name them lmfao. warning: there's a lot of fish. and basically, the big dipper will always be a giant sky steak to me? it's fine™
> 
> I'm planning on writing a whole byleth, felix and hapi convo about it at some point because i need it in my life! i love hapi and her knowledge for stars and i'd love to explore it with my headcanon. 
> 
> i love these friends sm lmao 
> 
> anyway, i hope y'all enjoyed. i love these two with my whole ass heart. their friendship is so important and i need more of it always.


End file.
